mintfandomcom-20200213-history
Drama Cruise
Drama Cruise is the third season of the Total Drama Roleplay. Overview The Drama Cruise features twenty-one brand new contestants on a magnificent yacht called the Drama Cruise. They'll sail around the world, competing in challenges, and one contestant will be eliminated every week. Three teams will be formed; which will come out on top each week? Eventually, the teams will be merged and it'll be every man and woman for themselves; in the end, only one contestant will remain and win it all. Join Alexander, Alisha, Angie, Avril, Bruno, Cordelia, Dean, Fuyuhiko, Himiko, Jackson, Kayla, Kurt, Miu, Peko, Rose, Tharja, Tiana, and Trixie as they battle it out for the grand prize of $1,000,000! Watch as friendships develop, rivalries are formed, ill-advised romances are created, and betrayals come afoot! Stay tuned for the all the shocks, twists, turns and backstabbing...only on, The Drama Cruise! Teams Savage Sharks: Alisha, Miu, Minnie, Tiana, Bruno, Tharja Whopping Whales: Kurt, Kayla, Fuyuhiko, Gundham, Ethan, Peko, Avril Electric Eels: Angie, Himiko, Rose, Jackson, Alexander, Trixie Remaining: Savage Sharks: Alisha, Miu, Minnie, Tiana, Bruno, Angie Whopping Whales: Gundham, Ethan, Peko, Avril, Trixie Characters Elimination ---- Key WIN: Was on the winning team or won individual immunity. WIN:: Won for their team. IN: Had their name called at the Bonfire Ceremony. WIN/LOW: Received the final marshmallow at the Bonfire Ceremony but won the challenge. LOW: Received the final marshmallow(s) at the Bonfire Ceremony. LEFT/OUT: Voted out in this episode. FINALS: Made it to the finals of Drama Cruise. Gallery |-| Stripped Shipless= File:Stripped Shipless 1.png File:Stripped Shipless 2.png File:Stripped Shipless 3.png File:Stripped Shipless 4.png File:Stripped Shipless 5.png File:Stripped Shipless 6.png File:Stripped Shipless 7.png File:Stripped Shipless 8.png File:Stripped Shipless 9.png File:Stripped Shipless 10.png File:Stripped Shipless 11.png File:Stripped Shipless 12.png |-| Sleepover Stories= File:Stories 1.png|Alisha, Bruno and Miu tell "scary" stories during their campout in Eastern Russia. File:Stories 2.png File:Stories 3.png File:Stories 4.png File:Stories 5.png File:Stories 6.png File:Stories 7.png File:Stories 8.png File:Sleepover Stories 1.png|The elimination begins. File:Sleepover Stories 2.png File:Sleepover Stories 3.png File:Sleepover Stories 4.png File:Sleepover Stories 5.png File:Sleepover Stories 6.png File:Sleepover Stories 7.png File:Sleepover Stories 8.png File:Sleepover Stories 9.png File:Sleepover Stories 10.png File:Sleepover Stories 11.png File:Sleepover Stories 12.png File:Sleepover Stories 13.png |-| Explosions, Twerking, and Drama= File:Explosions, Twerking, and Drama 1.png File:Explosions, Twerking, and Drama 2.png File:Explosions, Twerking, and Drama 3.png File:Explosions, Twerking, and Drama 4.png File:Explosions, Twerking, and Drama 5.png File:Explosions, Twerking, and Drama 6.png File:Explosions, Twerking, and Drama 7.png File:Explosions, Twerking, and Drama 8.png File:Explosions, Twerking, and Drama 9.png File:Explosions, Twerking, and Drama 10.png File:Explosions, Twerking, and Drama 11.png File:Explosions, Twerking, and Drama 12.png File:Explosions, Twerking, and Drama 13.png File:Explosions, Twerking, and Drama 14.png File:Explosions, Twerking, and Drama 15.png File:Explosions, Twerking, and Drama 16.png File:Explosions, Twerking, and Drama 17.png File:Explosions, Twerking, and Drama 18.png File:Explosions, Twerking, and Drama 19.png File:Explosions, Twerking, and Drama 20.png |-| Tricksie= File:Tricksie - Trixie becoming antagonistic 2.png|Trixie begins her descent into antagonism. File:Tricksie - Trixie becoming antagonistic 3.png File:Tricksie - Trixie becoming antagonistic 1.png File:Tricksie 1.png|The elimination ceremony begins. File:Tricksie 2.png File:Tricksie 3.png File:Tricksie 4.png File:Tricksie 5.png File:Tricksie 6.png File:Tricksie 7.png File:Tricksie 8.png File:Tricksie 9.png File:Tricksie 10.png File:Tricksie 11.png See also Category:Roleplays Category:Total Drama Roleplay